You Are My Home
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble dan ga panjang. WonKyu (Siwon-Kyuhyun) 'You called it home.. When you could find your comfort on it.'


Title : You Are My Home

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

Foreword :

Hanya sebuah drabble dan ga panjang.

Description : You called it home.. When you could find your comfort on it.

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

You Are My Precious One

Siwon mengendarai audi putihnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Pikirannya melayang kepada seseorang yang ada di apartemennya saat ini. Seseorang yang telah mengisi harinya tujuh tahun belakangan dan menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya saat ini. Siwon khawatir dengan keadaan seseorang itu. Sangat.

Siwon memasuki apartemennya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Lampu apartemen yang tidak menyala menandakan orang yang ada didalamnya tidak sedang melakukan kegiatan apapun. Siwon melepas sepatunya dan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Siwon menghela nafas berat ketika menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya sedang terbaring diatas ranjang king size miliknya itu dengan gerakan tak nyaman dalam mencari posisi tidur. Siwon mendekati seseorang itu dan mengelus surai coklat yang sangat ia kagumi akan kehalusannya.

"Baby.."

Seseorang itu menggeliat karena sentuhan Siwon.

"Kau sudah pulang Siwonnie.." ucap seseorang itu dengan nada lemah.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jaga kesehatanmu, Kyu. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah begini.." Siwon masih mengelus surai itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Siwonnie.." balas Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terisak.

Siwon menghela nafasnya lagi. Ini salahnya karena meninggalkan seseorang itu –Kyuhyun- karena kesibukan kerjanya. Siwon tau bahwa ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Siwon sangat mengerti. Tapi bukankah hidup ini terkadang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan? Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur itu. Membuka kemejanya dan menaruhnya didalam lemari.

"Aku mandi dulu."

"Apa kau ingin aku membuatkanmu air hangat?"

"Lebih baik kau tidur. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin sakit."

"Mianhae.."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat."

Siwon memasuki kamarnya membawa nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur dan teh hangat beserta obat penurun panas. Ia meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh orang terkasihnya sebatas lutut dan sedikit mengusik tidur sang kekasih.

"Baby, bangunlah.. Kau harus makan."

Kekasihnya terbangun terusik karena hawa dingin menerpa kulit tubuh bagian atasnya. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Siwon, Kyuhyun berhasil bersandar dikepala ranjang. Kepalanya masih pusing karena demam yang dialaminya. Siwon tersenyum miris melihat kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi, Siwonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun lemah yang hanya dijawab sebuah gumaman oleh Siwon.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar merepotkanmu kali ini." Kyuhyun berkata sambil tertawa lemah.

"Lebih baik kau makan ini dan setelahnya minum obatmu." Siwon berkata telak sembari mengambil mangkuk yang berisikan bubur tadi. Berniat menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa memakannya sendiri, Siwonnie. Aku tau kau lelah." tolak Kyuhyun sambil mengambil alih mangkuk bubur dari tangan Siwon.

"Biarkan aku menyuapimu." elak Siwon kekeh. Kyuhyun menurut saja. Toh tidak ada gunanya berargumen dengan Siwon saat ini.

Selesai makan dan meminum obatnya, Kyuhyun kembali berbaring. Siwon ikut berbaring disebelah Kyuhyun dan mendekap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Siwon demi mencari kenyamanan yang hampir tiga bulan ini ia rindukan. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat. Entah miliknya atau kekasihnya, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah kenyataan bahwa saat ini, Siwon ada disampingnya. Untuknya. Dan itu nyata.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Leeteuk hyung untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu selama dua hari kedepan. Kau bias beristirahat." ucap Siwon sambil mengusap punggung hangat Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa itu percuma, Siwonnie."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Bukan jadwal kosong." balas Kyuhyun retoris.

Siwon menahan nafasnya mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu. Ada sesuatu didalam hatinya yang ingin meledak. Disatu sisi dalam dirinya, Siwon berjuang untuk tidak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan semua orang. Setidaknya tidak dihadapan orang yang ia sangat cintai ini.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Siwon datar menahan hatinya yang mencelos dan siap membuat suaranya tercekat.

"Kita tau ini bukan salahmu, Siwonnie. Aku juga minta maaf telah membuatmu kerepotan hari ini."

Kyuhyun tau Siwon terluka mendengar setiap ucapannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengungkapkannya kepada Siwon. Betapa Kyuhyun merindukan Siwon selama ini. Betapa besar rasa rindu yang Kyuhyun rasakan hingga ia menangis diam-diam dibalik selimut. Hingga ia memeluk baju Siwon yang menggantung dilemari untuk menemani tidurnya yang sepi. Kyuhyun merindukan lelakinya. Siwon. Sangat.

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia mencium surai Kyuhyun yang memabukkan itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung akhirnya mengalir dipipi tirus nan kokohnya. Mengucapkan beribu kata maaf pada sosok dalam pelukannya yang sama rapuhnya dengan dirinya saat ini. Mensejajarkan status saling merindu diantara mereka. Siwon juga merindu akan kekasihnya ini. Hanya saja takdir Tuhan tidak mengubah jalan hidup mereka. Membiarkan mereka saling merindu hingga jatuh salah seorang dari mereka.

Kyuhyun mendongak saat merasakan cairan hangat menetes dimatanya. Tidak perlu bertanya karena mereka saling memahami. Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa Siwon menangis. Menangis karena terkadang beban hidup ini terlalu berat sehingga tak ada yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Tangan Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon penuh kasih dan menghapus air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir. Mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang tau betapa Kyuhyun begitu terluka melihat sosok kekasih yang selama ini menjaga imej dingin dan kuat menjadi begitu rapuh saat ini. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tau.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya, Siwonnie." Siwon semakin terisak dan Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Siwon meluapkan semuanya. Kyuhyun tau bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan memiliki. Kyuhyun percaya akan Siwon, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Merasa nyaman dengan keadaan masing-masing.

"Kau adalah rumah bagiku, Kyu." Siwon memecah keheningan setelah mampu mengendalikan luapan emosinya.

"Kau tau… rumah adalah tempat dimana kau mampu menemukan kenyamanan." Siwon masih berniat meneruskan ucapannya karena Kyuhyun belum meresponnya.

"Di dunia ini, aku hanya mampu menemukan kenyamanan itu pada dirimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan Siwon. "Bodoh."

"Aku tau itu, Kyu. Aku memang bodoh."

"Kau tau Siwonnie… Kita sama-sama bodoh. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Keduanya tersenyum tulus. Mereka sama-sama bodoh dalam urusan perasaan. Kejujuran membuktikannya.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya, Kyu. Tapi aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat."

"Untuk?"

"Kau tau aku suka bermain basket pada malam hari. Kau tau aku suka memeluk semua orang didepan umum. Kau terkadang cemburu karena hal itu. Kau selalu memarahiku jika tidak menggunakan pasta gigi dari bawah. Kau tau aku gila bekerja. Kau tau semua tentangku. Dan aku rasa kedepannya akan tetap melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan bodohku, jika tidak ada dirimu dalam hidupku. Dari semua ciptaan Tuhan yang pernah kulihat, kaulah yang terindah." Kyuhyun tersipu mendengarnya.

"Saat aku di Paris, aku tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu di gereja. Kau mau tau apa itu, Kyu?"

"Hmm..?"

"Disana ada sepasang laki-laki yang menikah."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun sedikit antusias mendengarnya. Menatap Siwon dalam. Siwon mengangguk pasti.

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku pikir tidak salah jika kita mencobanya, bukan?"

"Maksudmu? Aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini adalah lamaran. Tapi-"

"Kau benar! Aku melamarmu saat ini.. Aku dan kau, kita. Setidaknya aku mengikatmu dan menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku agar tidak ada orang lain diantara kita. Agar kau percaya bahwa aku ada untukmu."

Siwon mengeluarkan sekotak cincin yang ia sembunyikan dilaci meja dan menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam. Setitik air mata keluar dari manik coklat indah itu.

"Siwonnie.."

"Bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu, Baby?"

"Siwonnie.."

"Aku harap jawabanmu iya. Karena jika tidak, mungkin aku akan memutuskan untuk mati saat ini juga."

"Siwonnie dengarkan aku!"

"Iya, Baby?"

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kalimat Kyuhyun mencium Siwon dalam dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Tentu saja jawabannya iya. Melupakan bahwa Kyuhyun masih sakit, Siwon memperdalam ciumannya.

Keduanya sama-sama terkekeh kecil setelah ciuman yang sarat akan cinta itu selesai.

"Kau lebih bodoh dariku, Siwonnie. Melamarku saat aku sedang seperti ini."

"Aku memang lebih bodoh darimu, Baby. Tapi setidaknya kau mencintaiku. Tehehehee~.."

"Idiot!"

"Lalu.."

"Hm?"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu!"

"Terima kasih.. Rumahku.."

"Kembali kasih untukmu dariku."

END

Bagaimanaaaaa? Jelek ya? T_T Komen dong T_T


End file.
